Swiss Labyrinth
by PrussianOverlord
Summary: The world is slowly dying, day by day, country by country, and no one knows why. Germany has a hunch that it might have to with Switzerland who, despite his bank, was doing the worst of all. When he, Italy, Japan, Turkey, Russia, and France become trapped within the depths of the Swiss Alps, their suspicions are confirmed: Switzerland, along with six others, is up to no good.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my revised version of Swiss Labyrinth. Sorry for my lack of activity, but I'm a lazy writer. I plan to more active once school ends in less than a month **

**^_^ I will be starting with Countries React to Slender and my TurPru fanfic. But I also have a Trigun fanfic in works. Enjoy ^_^ Please Review! **

Germany sat, worried, in the World Conference Room in Berlin, waiting for the other countries. So far, only Italy, France, Japan, and Turkey had arrived. 'What's keeping everyone?' Germany knew that the winter had been harsh in northern Europe lately yet still he impatiently glanced down at his watch and ran a hand through his hair as he saw that it was already ten minutes after the time he had specified to be the start of the meeting. He would've expected that at least his neighboring countries would've shown up despite the weather. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he stood up.

"I guess the meeting can start now..."

At that moment the door opened and in walked Russia, taking off his ushanka. "Sorry I'm so late. Normally I don't have problems with travelling through the snow, but it was a blizzard from Moscow to Berlin!" He scanned all the empty seats and commented quietly, "Guess I'm not the only one."

Only when Russia sat down did Germany officially start the meeting. "I know you are all aware that the weather isn't the only thing plaguing the Nations. It's also the economy. Several countries have already filed for bankruptcy. I had wanted to discuss the problem with everyone here... Otherwise there's really no poi-"

"So you're saying we drove through that shit-storm for no reason," Turkey interjected angrily.

"I didn't realize that no one would show up! Now please let me finish. I wanted everyone to be here, but since they're not I've decided that maybe we should bring the meeting to them." Immediately Turkey started glaring at him, muttering, 'Burstintoflamesburstintoflames!'

"Are you suggesting that we are going to drive through that blizzard to EVERY. COUNTRY. IN THE WORLD," asked France incredulously.

"Yes. Right now it's our only option." Out of the corner of his eye, Germany saw Italy timidly raise his hand. "Yes, Italien."

Shaking softly in response to the tension in the room, Italy quietly asked, "Why don't we use the internet to have a video conference?"

"Yeah, why don't we?" Turkey was still throwing imaginary daggers at Germany with his eyes.

Germany sighed. 'Why did I have to invite HIM?' "The reason is simple. The blizzard has knocked out just about all internet and phone signals here. I'm surprised the power hasn't shut down." As if he had said the magic words, the lights flickered out, turning the whole room pitch black. For a moment there was silence. Then Turkey began to shout angrily in his native tongue. No body knew what he was saying, and nobody wanted to find out. When he finally quieted down, there was the sound of a match against sandpaper and there was light again. It wasn't much, but after Germany finishing lighting the candles in the room, they could at least see one another. No one really wanted to see Turkey though; he looked like he was ready to kill someone, mostly Germany. Japan walked over to try and calm him, as did Russia, but that received an immediate negative effect.

"_DEFOL_!" Turkey stood facing Russia who held his hands up in defense. The larger nation walked away and said, "I only wanted to help."

Turkey took off his mask and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he rested his head on the table, trying desperately to keep calm, while Japan placed his hands one the nations shoulders softly. The room was plunged into silence once more, no one wanting to disturb Turkey and his growing temper. Japan wanted to say something, but he knew with his close proximity to the unstable country it wasn't a good idea. He spoke anyways, but in a quiet, soothing tone.

"I agree with Doitsu-san." He nearly had a heart-attack when he felt Turkey tense up and growl beneath him, but when the nation refused to do more than that, he continued. "We should visit the nations to at least see that they're okay, starting with the ones in the worst shape, like... Switzerland."

Turkey sat up shouting, "WHAT THE HELL?! That creep should be flourishing right now! He has damn bank of his, and I bet he's making a killer off of this blizzard! None of you ever heard of ski resorts?!"

"How would you know about ski resorts, Turkey? You're country's almost like a desert!"

"SHUT UP! JUST BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE SKI RESORT MYSELF DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THEM! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M SOME BACKWATER DESERT IDIOT!"

As Turkey and France butted heads, Germany's own temper was starting to get the best of him and he spoke, voice raised, "Now that is a good deduction, Turkey, but Japan is right. Switzerland has also filed bankruptcy. No ones heard from him in months. He hasn't shot at Italy and Austria hasn't seen him either. He hasn't even seen Liechtenstein!"

Turkey and France stopped their bickering to pay attention.

"Now we will do as Japan says and go visit the countries, starting with Switzerland. You have three options: Go with me to Bern; stay here in Berlin; or brave the storm to go home." Everyone immediately voted to go along with Germany, even Turkey.

Germany picked up a candle and led the small congregation down the dark corridors of the meeting hall to the garage, and Germany turned all the light switches off as they went, in case the power came back on while they were gone. Upon entering the garage, Germany went in search of some flashlights. He managed to find one and blew out the candle. With the bright LED light illuminating the garage, everyone could see all of Germany's latest projects, ranging from building an elaborate bird house to restoring a World War II Messerschmitt Bf 109. "Well, Germany, you seem to have a lot of time on your hands," said Turkey grumpily.

"With this blizzard, there's not much I CAN do. Now which vehicle are we taking?" Scanning the cars of the nations present, he quickly ruled out Italy's small sports car as a possibility, along with France's. There was no way Japan's little smart car would even fit Russia inside, let alone everyone else. That only left Germany, Turkey, and... "Russia, where's your truck?"

"Oh, it's outside. There wasn't enough room for me to park it in here."

"What are you driving?! There's plenty of room in here!" France shook his head in disbelief when Turkey whispered in his ear, "Everything's bigger in Russia." The pair then proceeded to bust out laughing. Germany overheard the small conversation and silently cursed himself for being stuck with such immature countries.

"While that MAY be true, that doesn't mean his cars are safe. We're taking my van." This earned him a small 'aawwwww' from Russia, but he didn't care. The group climbed into the vehicle and Germany opened the garage door remotely. A flurry of snow blew in, but at least they weren't blocked in. As they drove out of the garage, they saw Russia's truck. It was about four times as big as Germany's van. 'Now we know why it wouldn't fit.' Driving down the cleared roads, Germany's was lucky that he hadn't needed to contact road workers about using the snowplows. The drive to Basel was a long one nonetheless as the constant downpour of snow only allowed about five feet of visibility, despite the fog lights and the windshield wipers in full gear. Once at the border, they found the entrance checkpoint empty. There were no cars, no guards, and it seems as if they had driven into the city of Basel itself, it would be devoid of life as well. Still, they pressed on. At least until a tall mound of snow blocked the road. Russia stepped out of the car, knowing that he was best suited for the snow, and went to check and see how big the snow pile really was. He found that underneath the snow were cars, and from the looks of it, these cars had been abandoned before the blizzard.

When Russia got back into the van he said, "There's no way we're getting around that. There are cars, not just snow."

Everyone was in shock of what Russia said. "Were there any people in them?" Germany asked, startled. "No, they were all empty, it almost seems that they were placed there for a reason."

"That's a little scary," Italy said, trembling, "Why would Switzerland do something like that?"

"I don't know, but I thought I saw a small diner or gas station about a mile back, maybe we could check it out," Turkey suggested.

Without hesitation or even acknowledging the nation, Germany turned the van around to find said diner. He drove slowly, scanning the side of the road for any buildings and when he found the diner, he parked in front and the group raced into the building. A lone, curious lamp provided the only light. As the group stepped into the dim room, it was evident that there was something bizarre going on; chairs were knocked over; various papers were strewn across the room; messy plates of rotten food sat on each table. When France opened the door to the kitchen, he almost retched; the whole area reeked with the stench of grease, mold, and raw meat. He shut the door immediately and went to join the others who were investigating a door. A sign hung upon a nail which read, "Buro und Verwaltung-Personal Nur." Germany tried the knob and the door creaked open, revealing not an office, but a long, ominous stairway down into a dark abyss. When no one volunteered to take first step, Germany clicked his flashlight on and went in, Italy clinging to his arm.

France was the last of the group to step on the stairs and he noticed something the others hadn't; a light switch. He flipped it on, but it was a big mistake. Suddenly, a steel shutter slide down and blocked the door. France tried flipping the switch back and forth again to see if the door might open, but it wouldn't. Instead, the floor gave away beneath them, the stairs turning into a flat, slippery surface. Everyone, now screaming at the top of their lungs, plunged down into the darkness. They all landed in heap at the bottom of what used to be the stairs, which now proceeded to rise back up, dashing all hopes of at least getting back to the door. Germany searched for his flashlight which had switched off in the tumble. He eventually found it and with the light on, they could see they were at a dead end. There was even a ceiling and it looked to be an elevator of sorts.

"What the hell?" Germany cursed under his breath, then another shutter fell behind them, enclosing them in the cramped room. With a jolt, it began to move forward. One by one the nations untangled themselves from each other and went to go sit in different corners of the small space. Italy as usual stayed by Germany's side. Looks of uncertainty and fear were evident on everyone's faces and two thoughts that they all were thinking was, 'Should we have come here at all?' and 'What is Switzerland up to?' Without any windows, they had no idea where they were going or if they were ever going to stop. After a few moments, Japan brought out his phone. There wasn't any kind of signal; he couldn't get on the Internet or call somebody for help. He asked the others to check their phones as well, but theirs were no different, but they now knew that all the times on their phones were all different, even the countries that were in the same timezone. Even Germany's wristwatch had a different time on it than his phone. He chose to trust his wristwatch rather than the unreliable technology in his hand. It was nearing five o'clock am, which made the most sense since they had left Berlin around seven the previous night.

It took about three hours before they finally stopped moving and all of the walls rose up. From which they came was deep dark chasm and there was no hope of going back. In the other direction was a large room lit with floodlights. As they stepped inside, their footsteps echoed of the stone walls and the marble floors. While the floor and walls definitely looked to be handmade, there were still stalactites and stalagmites which stood out, and some connected to form pillars. The natural formation of quartz and other gems in the pillars and walls made the large room shimmer. The diamond studded ceiling stood fifty feet above them. There were at least ten doorways on the borders of the room, but there were only two open: the one they had come through, and another to their far left. All of the other doors were blocked by thick solid stone. Each door had names carved above them in the stone. The one they had entered from read "Basel." The others read "Weisshorn," "Dom," "Dent Blanche," "Grand Combin," "Finsteraarhorn," "Geneva," "Bern," and "Zürich." The other door which was open was labeled as "Monte Rosa." There were other doors, but they were blocked by metal shutters and weren't named. In the center of the room carved in the floor read "Matterhorn."

"D-does this m-mean that we are i-inside the Matterhorn?!" Turkey asked incredulously.

"How is this even possible?!" shouted France in a slight panic.

"It's quite possible to hollow out a mountain if you know how." All eyes focused on Japan. He seemed to grow nervous towards the attention but continued. "After a certain incident which took place in World War II - I'm not about to mention it, you know what I speak of - I started taking small rural mountains that none of my citizen live around and hollowing them out to make bomb shelters. The inside is reinforced with several feet of steel and after evacuating wildlife, I tested the shelters with several different sized bombs. They were able to survive all with minimal damage, and they succeeded in protecting my people when North Korea bombed my home."

"I was wondering how you pulled that off," Germany stated.

"And a few decades ago, Switzerland asked about how to make them. I told him, figuring he was just being his normal, cautious self. I had no idea he'd make something this big." Germany was still a little suspicious as he had noticed Japan growing more nervous as he continued explaining how these deep man-made caverns were possible, but chose not to let it bother him too much and kept it in the back of his mind.

"Well, this is interesting and all, but I'd like to find Switzerland now, and I'm starting with the Monte Rosa door." Turkey grumbled and went to the tall doorway.

"It's kind of the only way we can go, _tupitsa_." Russia stated with a Cheshire grin.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, _OROSPU_?!" Turkey shouted, getting in the larger nation's face.

"I should ask you the same." "I'M ABOUT TO KNOCK THAT SMUG LOOK OFF YOUR FAT POLAR BEAR FACE!"

"I would like to see you try, camels ass."

Germany slapped a hand to his forehead before shouting,"KNOCK IT OFF NOW! We will go through the door, and I want no more fighting!" The two rival nations continued to glare at each other, but finally stopped and joined the others at the Monte Rosa entrance. France took the first step into the doorway and suddenly, lights flooded on and revealed a long hallway with thick glass floors, walls, and ceiling.

"Anyone else reminded of the Biohazard movies?" Japan asked quietly. His suspicions were further confirmed when hundred of red lasers crisscrossed the length of the hallway, blocking their path. A hologram appeared before them and it resembled Liechtenstein. In a quiet, sweet voice, she asked, "What is the password?" The group of nations looked at one-another questioningly, wondering who might have a possible idea on what the password could be.

Finally, Italy stepped up and said, "Big Brother Switzerland is the best?" After a moment, Liechtenstein remained and led the nations to believe that the answer Italy had given was wrong, until Liechtenstein said sweetly, "So true, you may pass. Welcome, Big Brother!"

The lasers disappeared along with the hologram.

"Switzerland really needs work on his security. That seemed too easy." France walked into the hallway, snickering at Switzerland's screw-up.

However, Germany held everyone back as the bright white lights began to fade and turn dark blue. Liechtenstein popped up once again in front of France and stopped him in his tracks. "Upon further observation, you are not Big Brother, nor are you one of his friends. Prepare to die."

"FRANCE, RUN!" shouted Japan as Liechtenstein disappeared, her figure replaced with the red lasers. France turned, sprinting back to the doorway, the lasers swiftly tailing him. Before he made it, a web of lasers blocked his path. Italy and Japan covered their eyes, expecting the worst to happen to their friend while the other watched in horror expecting the same, but France noticed a small gap and chose to dive through. He landed on the floor relatively unscathed, aside from the tip of his left shoe, which had been sliced off by one of the lasers. A small tuft of blond hair fell to hallway floor.

France welcomed a hug from Italy as he fought to bring his heartbeat down as he could hear it echoing in his ears. He had never been so close to death before that, aside from his near-bankrupting Suex Canal.

"I'm thinking that we don't have to go there," Germany said as the lasers disappeared and the lights went out completely.

"Agreed," was the unanimous response of the whole group.

"Well, now what do we do?" asked the still rattled France. Just he said it, a handful of the metal shutters opened up. The group walked to the nearest one and inside was a torch-lit hallway. It definitely seemed a lot less harmful than the other hallway, but it was still uninvitingly dark. Russia was pushed to the front. He had been slightly unnerved by what had happened to France and didn't like the idea of being used as a shield, but led the way without complaining. They passed many doors, but all seemed unimportant, aside from one door which had a plaque that read, "_Kerker_."

Germany could read the sign easily and was unnerved by its meaning. "What would Switzerland need with a dungeon?"

"Dungeon?! Germany, we should go back!" Italy tugged on his friend's arm, but to no avail as Germany proceeded to open the door and walk inside. Several fluorescent lights illuminated their way down a short hallway. Some flickered eerily.

At the end of the hallway, they found another, which was lined with jail cells. Each had a flag or even multiple flags hanging above them. Some flags were shredded while other were still in mint condition. Of the many shredded flags, the most noticable were the Spanish, Italian, Australian, Belarusian, and Ukrainian. The Italian and Spanish hung over the same cell, which a curious Italy peered into. What he saw shocked him and he screamed in agony. France ran ro him and wrapped his arms around the now sobbing nation. He gasped and clasped a hand over his mouth, not expecting to have seen the bloody, lifeless bodies of his friends. After seeing the condition of the flags of Russia's sisters, he feared how the larger nation would react. Russia stood in front of the cell, a look of pure menace and rage clouded his facial features glaring at the sight of his dead siblings. The others quivered as they felt a deathly chill come from the cold nation.

Germany ripped his gaze from the tortured group and examined the flags that were still intact. Of those were the flags of the Nordic nations, all hanging above the same cell, and the Hungarian and Austrian flags also above their own cell. However, the Nordic nations were a mix of ripped and whole flags. The Swedish, Norwegian, and Icelandic flags were in tatters. Peering inside, he saw Finland alone, crying, among the dead bodies of his friends, a quivering white puppy sitting in his lap. Denmark's body could not be seen.

He moved onto the next cell, finding Hungary, her arms wrapped around the shaking form of Austria. She looked up at him slowly, a sorrowful look on her face, but this action caused Austria to look up as well. When he saw Germany, his eyes widened in horror and he screamed, "Der blonde Teufel ist gekommen, um mich wieder zu toten!" Austria proceeded to hide his face in Hungary's hair while clutching to her tightly.

Hungary whispered quietly into his ear until the nation finally calmed down. Then she looked back at Germany and said, "You all need to get out of here now!"

"Wait, what did he mean by 'the blond devil has come to kill him again?'" Before Hungary could answer, a piercing scream echoed through the dungeon along with the loud buzzing sound of a chainsaw.

**Well, that was pretty dark. But if you think that was bad, it gets much worse. I do feel sorry for having some characters die so early, but everything is made better again in the end ^_^**

**For those who didn't notice the references I threw in here, I'll point them out now.  
'Burstintoflamesburstintoflamesburstintoflames' is from That's 70s Show  
"BACKWATER DESERT IDIOT" is from Full Metal Alchemist  
The Biohazard reference made by Japan, Biohazard is Resident Evil in Japan, and that scene is taken from the infamous laser scenes from the Resident Evil movies.**

**Now onto translations**

**Turkish  
_Defol: Fuck off  
Orospu: Bitch_**

**Russian  
_Tupitsa: Dumbass_**

**And at the risk of sounding like a broken record or an attention whore, please review ^^;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter of Swiss Labyrinth ^_^ the first part might make you hate Switzerland, the first part is also the reason this is now rated M. Don't kill me people...**

Sitting contentedly, Switzerland sipped some black coffee while enjoying Belgium who had her head in his lap. On either side of him sat Seychelles and Vietnam. Each of the female nations had little to no clothing on and wore metal shock collars around their necks. The three trembled with fear and anxiety.

"HEY! What did I say about the teeth!" Switzerland pulled Belgium up by her hair and slapped her across the cheek, knocking her to the ground.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," Belgium squeaked timidly, crawling over to Seychelles and hiding her face tropical nation's long hair.

Switzerland had Vietnam climbing into his lap when Thailand walked in holding a small clipboard. He was slightly disturbed by what he saw, but continued with his business, bowing respectfully. "Sorry to disturb you sir, but North Korea and I have finished the preparations. Also, you have some intruders." This caught Switzerland's attention and he pushed Vietnam off of him, zipped up his pants, and urged Thailand to go on. "Germany, Turkey, Japan, France, Russia, and Italy attempted to get into your treasury and now they are in the dungeon."

Switzerland scoffed and pulled Seychelles into his lap. "If that's all, then there's nothing to worry about. 'Jack' will take care of them. I'll come in and check on your work in a little bit." Thailand nodded, bowed and headed towards the door. "And another thing!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Be sure not to let my baby sister in here right now, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"You have to leave, now!" Hungary urged, trying to get Germany's attention, which was now fixated on the direct of the screams. She eventually had to throw at a shoe at him. When he finally looked at her, she shouted, "Move!" Germany did move, however it was in the opposite direction that Hungary wanted him to go; he headed towards the screeching howls of pain. Russia, Turkey, and Japan followed, leaving France to continue and try to comfort the distraught Italy.

Rounding a corner down the hallway, they were stopped in their tracks, appalled at the sight before them. On the ground lay the bloody, mangled body of America. On one side of the body sat Canada, cringing, crying, and clutching onto Kumajiro. On the other side stood Britain, holding a large chainsaw and a machine gun. They were both covered with the blood of what used to be one of the most powerful nations in the world. Britain's gaze, previously focused on Canada, looked up at the group. His eyes were dark and soulless as he turned and lifted his gun, a smirk forming on his face.

"What are you doing here? You're intruding and now I'll have to remove you by force." The smirk turned into a sickening grin, which made Germany take a step back. He accidentally stepped on Russia's foot, then he felt a large hand grip his shoulder and was shoved to the side. Russia stormed up to Britain, who's expression changed once more as the large nation towered over him. Amethyst eyes full of hatred bore into emerald ones now filled with fear and contempt.

"You killed my _sestry_!" Russia growled, one of his enormous hands lashing out and grabbing Britain's throat. Japan wanted to go stop the larger nation, but Germany and Turkey stopped; nobody would live getting in the middle of this altercation.

"GAH! I-I didn't kill your sisters, you bloody git!" Britain struggled to get free and eventually revved up the chainsaw and attempted to stab Russia, but Russia grabbed the chainsaw blade with his free hand. He pushed it away from him and towards Britain, his own blood splattering against the wall. With Britain's struggling, they fell to floor, and Russia now had more leverage and pressed the ravenous blades into Britain's stomach. Britain let out a bloodcurdling cry.

"THEN WHO DID?!" Around this time, France joined the group, holding Italy close to his chest. Canada saw him and ran to him, quivering and happy to be away from the two fighting countries.

"BUGGER OFF!" Britain put the barrel of his machine gun against Russia's head but the cold nation gripped the barrel between his teeth and crushed it shut. When Britain tried to fire a bullet, the barrel exploded from the pressure. Russia continued to press the chainsaw down until, finally, Germany and Turkey stepped in, pulling Russia off the other nation. Russia may have been in a bit of a blood rage at the moment, but he didn't attack Britain again, nor did he check on his hand which was bleeding profusely.

Britain used all his leftover strength to pull the chainsaw out of his stomach and sat it off to his side. He propped himself on his elbows and began to cough up some blood.

Germany walked over and kneeled next to the nation. "What's going on here? How are countries able to die down here?"

Britain scoffed, but doing so caused him to cough up more blood. He looked done and saw a red light shining through the upper torso of his suit which had just blinked on. "Pft. I knew he was gonna that, the bloody git. I wasn't going to tell, but since I'm not going to last to long anyways, I might as well tell you. Switzerland had me enchant this place. Now all of us are as weak as humans. Second, he's rigged the whole world with-" The light began to blink.

"Rigged with what?" Germany grew impatient and pulled Britain closer by his shirt-collar.

Britain looked down as the light blinked faster, then he looked back up at Germany with a sly grin. "You might want to back up."

Germany tilted his head in confusion, then the blinking stopped and a moment later, Britain exploded. The blast sent Germany flying backwards and blood splattered everywhere. The group of nations stared in horrid silence at gruesome sight before them. Turkey almost wretched; living next to countries in which the Taliban had lived, he'd seen plenty of bodies of suicide bombers. The only recognizable parts of Britain were his legs, in the place where his chest would've been were a couple of crooked ribs. The gore-y gap in his chest was torn from below his navel to his throat, where his head hung on by a few tendons.

Germany lie on his back, stunned and his heart racing. He let out the breath he was holding in a loud shudder and tried to sit up. A majority of his upper front body was covered in Britain's blood, especially his face, and gagged when a droplet of blood fell on his tongue. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and Turkey was sitting next to him.

"You okay, man?" Germany shook his head slowly and hugged his arms around himself. A moment later, he found Japan's hand on his other shoulder, and Italy sat behind him, hugging him. His body was numb from shaking, but it slowly went away and he suddenly realized how much pain his hand was in. Looking down at it and seeing a couple crooked fingers, he remembered having his hand on Britain's chest (holding his collar) when the explosive in Britain's chest went off.

With the help of Turkey and Japan, he stood up, but his knees still shook. They turned around to the rest of the group and Germany noticed Russia's hand which was still bleeding badly.

"Russia," Germany motioned his bad hand towards Russia's own. Russia looked down, but didn't seem to care. His face was void of all emotion. Japan rushed over, ripped off one of the sleeves from his jacket, and started to bandage the larger nation's hand.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Germany sat in front the cell which held Hungary and Austria. Italy, Canada, and France sat in front of the cell with Spain and Romano, facing away from the bloody sight. France was holding Britain's chainsaw in his lap as a keepsake. Russia stood farther down the hall staring at the dead bodies of his sisters and Japan sat near him, worried about his hand. Turkey sat across Germany, cleaning his mask which had some drops of blood on it from the earlier explosion.

"Well, it's obvious to me that Switzerland's up to something big. Do you know anything more about this Hungary?" Germany has his legs crossed and his bad hand laying on top of his good arm in his lap.

"There are some things that I know that I just don't have the heart to tell any of you. But I _do _know the way to Switzerland's HQ." Hungary said, petting Austria's hair as he rested his head in her lap, asleep. Germany looked up in interest, but what Hungary said next depressed him. "Britain _is _the guard down here, but in order to get any of us out, he has to go and get the key from Switzerland, so I'm afraid I can't actually show you the way, but I've been dragged up there plenty of times, I won't go into why. I can tell you the way, but it's pretty risky." France, Canada, and Italy had moved to join the others around Hungary's cell. "First, you have go left as if you're leaving my cell. The hallway eventually opens up to this big cavern filled with water, past that is a large staircase, then you'll find a little city. To the west of the city is another tunnel-"

"Wait, you said there's a city in here?! How do the citizens deal with living in a cave?!" Turkey asked incredulously.

"You'll find out when you get there! Now, shut up, _török_! Anywho, you go to the tunnel and eventually there's another staircase; basically you just keep going up. Be careful, I think he has more lackeys other than Britain working for him. They probably have worse weapons, but, I heard there's also an armory past that city."

Russia stalked over to the cell. "Who works for Switzerland?"

"I don't know."

He grabbed the bars of Hungary's cell and shouted, _"WHO KILLED MY SISTERS?!" _

_"I told you, I don't know! Damn loud Orosz!"_

"Russia, calm down!" France yelled. "Are you sure you don't know, Hungary?"

Hungary looked down sadly at her dozing friend. "I heard them screaming when they were being killed, but their killer didn't come by my cell so I couldn't see them, and they never said a word, either. But I know for certain that it wasn't Britain."

"Oh? And how do you know that?" Turkey asked skeptically.

"For one, Britain would've hacked them up with his chainsaw! I heard no chainsaw!"

Germany sighed. "Alright, so keep going up?" He grabbed a bar with his good hand and pulled himself up. "We should get going."

"Good luck, guys! be careful!"

Germany nodded to her and began to walk away, the others joining him. Then he stopped, remembering a question he had asked before the altercation with Britain, and turned back to Hungary.

"What _did_ Austria mean about the 'blond devil coming to kill him again?'"

"Poor Austria's been too distraught to ever explain it to me properly, but every now and again Britain takes him up to Switzerland's, and each time he comes back, he seems more and more frightened of everything."

Germany hung his head sadly. "I see." He walked back to the cell. "Hungary, I promise, we will make sure to get you all out."

He went to join the group and as he passed the cell with the Nordics, he peered inside. He looked away immediately, regretting having looked inside. Apparently, Finland couldn't handle being alone, so he had found a long chain and choked himself with it. He now lay dead, his head resting on Sweden's.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The cave with water had been exactly where Hungary had stated. There were four entrances to the large cavern, but two had water flowing through them, and the last one was across the wide, underground river on the far side of the cavern. Torches on either side of all the entrances lit up the room.

"This place smells like the sea," Italy said, twirling happily. "It reminds me of home!"

"Yeah, but it makes no sense! The water from the Mediterranean wouldn't come up this far North, and I'm sure there aren't any rivers from the North Sea that get to Switzerland!" Turkey went to the water and cupped some in his hand and drank it, but he immediately spat it out in disgust. "Dammit! It _is_ sea water!"

"Turkey's right, this is ludicrous!" Germany walked up to the water, shaking his head. Looking around, he saw several long stalactites hanging from a ceiling hidden from view since it was so high. He went over to one and tried breaking it off, but it was insufferable to do with just one hand. "Turkey, could you help me with this?"

"Sure thing." After a minute, they managed to break off the stalactite. It was quite heavy and almost reached across the river. The two dipped the length into the water, and even after putting it all the way in, it never hit the bottom of the river.

While Germany and Turkey were testing the depths, France had taken off his shoes and socks and rolled up his pants legs and sat at the edge of the river, his feet dangling in the water. Italy sat next to him, not bothering with his shoes. Using the water, France began to clean off Britain's chainsaw. Russia walked over curiously.

"Why are you keeping it? I thought you didn't like Britain."

France sighed. "I know, but it's one of those things like you've been around that person so long that when they're gone, no matter if you hated them or not, you still miss them." Russia listened as he took the fabric off of his hand and dipped the hand in the water. It stung slightly, but not as much as his feeling of understanding for France. Russia at this point knew the feeling as well in regards to Belarus and Ukraine.

Germany and Turkey gave up on finding the depth of the river and just let the broken stalactite sink to the bottom. "Looks like we'll have to swim across," Germany sighed. 'That's going to be fun with this hand,' he thought, looking down at his crooked fingers and swollen wrist. He looked back up to the water, but what he saw baffled him; a dorsal fin broke the surface on the other side of the river and began to move swiftly towards France and Italy.

"Get away from the water!" Japan shouted before Germany, but he still ran towards the two. As he grabbed the back of Italy's shirt with his good hand and pulled him back, Russia had wised up to the situation and did the same with France, who accidentally dropped the chainsaw into the water. But that was the least of his worries now as a large bull shark leapt out of water and almost chomped down on his leg.

"Well, Hungary could've told us about _this!_ Damn bitch," Turkey growled as the shark slid back into the water.

An argument broke out between France and Turkey over it not being Hungary's fault. Then a loud click echoed through the cavern and everyone looked back at the entrance they had come from. Canada was standing next to one of the torches and it was now pointed down. The ground began to shake and Turkey rushed over to the shy nation.

"What the hell did you do!?"

_"Leave Canada alone!" _France was in Turkey's face once again and Canada just stood clutching his bear, ashamed, thinking that something bad was happening because of what he did.

"Both of you, knock it off!" Germany shouted, pointing across the river. Out of the stone bank on the other side emerged a narrow bridge that was slowly connecting the two sides. When it finally reached the other side, it stopped moving with a loud boom.

"That was too easy," stated Japan. Germany saw the truth in his words as more dorsal fins broke the surface of the water and circled the bridge.

"We have to cross, so," Germany muttered. It would've still been suicide to even attempt crossing that bridge with those sharks, so he found it hard to believe that anyone wanted to go, let alone volunteer. That's when Russia surprised him.

"I'll go first." Now that Germany thought about it, he wasn't too worried about Russia after all.

Russia's footsteps clanked on top of the metal bridge. He took his time, apparently not phased by the danger of several bull shark surrounding him; the trauma of losing his sisters had dissolved all of his feelings and now he felt nothing, especially fear.

One shark leapt out and tried to grab his arm but he simply sucker punched it in the nose. The group behind him stared, and they couldn't tell if it was in awe or if they were just intimidated by the large nation. Not a single shark attacked Russia again and he made it to the other side unscathed.

After getting his shoes back on, France stepped up next, but he wasn't going to be as carefree as Russia. He rushed across the bridge but luckily he didn't have to deal with any of the ravenous beasts below.

None of the sharks noticed Canada cross, nor did they see they see Italy sprint across.

Japan went cautiously, keeping an eye on the water, but also moved quickly. About halfway across the bridge, he slipped on some water from when the one shark attacked Russia. Luckily, he fell forward and not to either of his sides, but the leg that slipped was knee-deep in the water. He swiftly pulled it back up and now his whole body was laying flat on the cold metal bridge. From that position, he scooted across bridge. One shark hopped out of the water, but not very high as it tried to knock Japan into the water, and it almost succeeded, but the island nation refused to let go of the bridge. After a minute, he finally made it to the other side.

Turkey insisted that Germany went next and he didn't argue. He took note of wet spots on the bridge and did his best to avoid them. Then a shark slid up and attempted to grab his foot, but his diligence allowed for him to move out of the way just in time.

Now Turkey was up. He anticipated sharks attacking him near the middle of the bridge, but they never came. Not letting his guard down, he slipped his mask off to keep a better eye on the water. He grew apprehensive as not a single dorsal fin cut through the water. He then made the mistake of pausing about a few yards form the other side and looked at the water to his right. At that moment, a shark slid up on his other side and grabbed his foot. The others could just watch in shock as he fell to his free knee and his hands. He yelled out in pain as the shark pulled and twisted his leg. As he tried to pull himself free, another shark on his right leapt out of the water, mouth open wide, ready to take his head off. Turkey reacted quickly by putting his chest to the bridge, but he still had to worry about the beast on his leg.

France rushed over to Russia and reached into the nation's cloak, pulling out his long pipe. France took the pipe and bravely crossed the bridge back to where Turkey was and got on his knees. He began to beat the shark with the pipe until it let go, then he helped Turkey across the bridge to where the others were.

Turkey's heart raced as he sat down on the cavern floor. France sat next to him. "Thank you. Honestly, you're the last one I would've expected to save me. I mean, I did keep fighting with you. For all that, I'm sorry." Turkey could barely voice his apology as he still hadn't regained his breath from the ordeal.

"Don't worry about it, _mon ami. _It seems clear to me that we all need to work together down here." France put a hand on the nation's shoulder and gave him a weak smile, then his gaze fell to the bloodied boots and pants-leg. "We sure are getting pretty injured down here. Germany, how long have we been in this mountain?"

Germany looked to the watch on his wrist, but cursed as he saw that the mechanism was on his bad wrist and wasn't working. "I'm sorry, but my I'm afraid there's no way of keeping time down here anymore."

Italy whimpered. "I really hope we find Mr. Switzerland soon."

"Yeah, me too, and I'm gonna beat his damn face in when I see him!" Turkey struggled to get up, his attention focused on moving and his adrenaline pumping, ready to go through with his words, but with his leg, he only ended up falling back to the ground, his leg throbbing with pain. France and Canada helped him up and allowed him to use them as crutches.

Germany walked to the exit of the cavern and through the large doorway was a stairway. "I guess we're on our way to that city now. Turkey, are you ready for some stairs?"

"Fuck yeah! I don't think anyone wants to stay another minute in here with those things!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Well, that's just wonderful. We've lost 'Jack.' And I was certain the sharks would take care of them."

"Maybe we should've shut off the bridge?"

Switzerland nodded, agreeing with Thailand's words as they watched the surveillance screen. "Well, just make sure to bump up security in the city. Maybe send in some of my little 'experiments,' if they're ready, and send in 'Jaime' and 'De Grote Kanonnen.' Tell them to keep an eye out for Germany, Italy, Turkey, Russia, France, and Canada. Remember, everyone can die except for Japan."

"Yes sir. When should we start the countdown?"

"I don't really care. I don't believe they'll ever get to us, but if they get to... maybe, 3 levels below us, start the countdown. I'll wait a while if they're stopped before."

Hiding behind the doorway was Liechtenstein, spying on her big brother and the Asian nation he was speaking to. She overheard their discussion and left the room and slipped into a hidden doorway and hurried to the underground city.

**I foresee many hate reviews...**

**Translations:**

**Russian: **

_**Sestry: sisters**_

**Hungarian: **

_****__török: Turk_

_****__Orosz: Russian_

**And everyone knows that _mon ami_ means 'my friend' in French.**

**Well, unless you're one of those who have just rage quit this story, see you in the next chapter ;D **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! I have no excuses except my horrible procrastination. I seriously didn't even work on this until this past weekend, then I was on roll and :p (with I could been this motivated to finish my architecture project due tomorrow... oh well) **

The stairs seemed to go up forever, and the only light came from Germany's flashlight. Italy clung to the shoulder of his bad hand.

"Turkey, are you okay back there?" Germany called to the back of the group.

"Not really," Turkey panted, his good leg sore and pain shooting through his bad leg with each step. "What about you two?" He spoke to France and Canada, who were helping him.

"We could be better. You need to lay off the kabobs," France jested.

"Shut up, cheese-face!"

"Oh, nice comeback, ottoman."

"That's hardly an insult calling me the name of my empire."

"I meant the furniture you rest your feet on, and _YOU DON'T HAVE AN EMPIRE ANYMORE!"_

"Guys?" Canada whimpered as a cold breeze flowed around them. A purple aura glowed behind them and the bickering nations calmed down. They remembered that Russia was climbing the stairs behind them and they figured he didn't enjoy listening to their nonsense.

After a while, Germany felt the stairs become slick. He had everyone stop, and he looked down. Water trickled down the steps, and above them in the distance they heard the steady roar of rushing water.

"Watch your steps everyone," Germany said. 'One wrong move could have us back down there with the sharks.' It was a grim thought, but true.

As they continued to climb, the stairs started to wind. The left side of the wall grew dark green from moss, as did the floor, making the matter of not slipping harder. It was especially harder for France and Canada with the extra weight of Turkey holding them back.

"I can help," Russia chuckled behind them. Turkey felt two big arms wrap around his waist. In a matter of seconds he was thrown over Russia's shoulders facing away from the group.

_"Put me down, dammit!" _Turkey started punching and kicking, but he soon gave up.

France and Canada were happy to be rid of the loud nation, but wondered if it would be okay leaving him in the hands of Russia; those two weren't exactly the best of friends...

Germany made sure everyone was ready before they started moving again. The quiet roar of water slowly grew louder as they ascended the stairs. Then the flashlight shut off on its own. Germany cursed and tried shaking the flashlight to get it to work, but it didn't. When he looked back up, a faint light shined into the were finally at the top.

A small archway at the top of the stairs opened up to a foggy village. Clouds blanketed the air above and rain fell steadily.

"Are we outside?" Turkey, as well as the others, could not believe his eyes. Italy ran out into the rain twirling about with his hands in the air.

"That's impossible. If we were outside, it would be _snowing,_ and a village wouldn't be built this far into the Alps."

"I agree with you, Germany-san. This is also...um...a matter that, uh, Switzerland asked me about..." The group looked at Japan as a flash of lightning illuminated the cavern. "What?! It's just a new software I had come up with that was originally going to be used in children's bedrooms so that they could look at the stars as they slept. Switzerland was curious about it, liked the idea and I gave him a demo. He just took it to a new level, I guess."

Russia's quiet nature kept him from voicing the feeling of suspicion and unease in the pit of his gut, but he felt he should keep an eye on Japan until they found Switzerland. Japan noticed the larger nation watching him intently, and he could understand the unease in his comrades. He admitted that these events seemed too much to be simple coincidences, but he had no idea what Switzerland was up to.

The group slowly approached the village. Germany stopped for a moment, turned his head up to the 'sky' and closed his eyes. He wiped his face, the rain helping to clean off the blood, then he ran his good hand through his bloody hair. For he moment, he was thankful for the downpour. For one, its been a while since he'd seen precipitation other than snow. Second, it would look a little suspicious to be covered in blood, however, his clothes were still stained red. Then he wondered, 'Is it still snowing outside?'

The sound of hooves tromping through puddles ripped Germany out of his thoughts. He looked and saw two men on horseback riding towards him. He looked over to the group and they were already to the village. Trying not to look conspicuous, he quickly made his way to the houses. Peeking back around the house, he saw that the two men were still walking, as if they hadn't even noticed him. One thing _he_ noticed, though, was one of the riders. It was Korea, talking loudly to his companion, whom Germany couldn't identify thanks to the man's helmet. Germany did recognize the man's annoyingly cocky voice, however he couldn't quite put his finger on who it was.

The others had joined Germany and watched in shock as their fellow nation trotted by. Russia glared menacingly while Japan stood dumbfounded. Even if they didn't get along so well at times, he refused to believe that Korea would actually work with Switzerland.

After a few minutes, the two men on horseback had left their line of vision, and the group suddenly realized how drenched they were, and the chill of the downpour was finally getting to them. They wandered deeper into town, being careful of anymore of Switzerland's lackeys or Korea. France felt a chill run down his spine, caused not by the rain, but by the emptiness of the town. Not a single soul could be found, and all the curtains on each window were down. Behind some windows, faint light could be seen through the curtains. One time, Italy looked up to a window, clutching onto Germany when he saw the curtain flutter, as if someone had been watching them.

Soon they saw a fairly large building with a sign bearing a red cross above the door. Germany tried the doorknob, figuring this was a hospital, but it was locked. He pounded on the door a few times with his good hand, calling out, "Hello! Is anyone in there? Please, let us in!" No one answered. Germany tried again. "Please, someone help us! We have three injured people! _PLEASE LET US IN!"_

"And we're cold, too!" Italy chimed in.

Russia pushed the two of them aside, and with one swift kick, the door was ripped from it's hinges.

"_Jesus Christ!"_ An older looking man with long white hair tied back into a ponytail had been standing behind the door. "If you had just a little more patience, I vas about to open ze door! Vell, don't just stand there, come inside!"

The group did as they were told and the man pushed the door back up into its place.

"I'm very sorry, sir. We can fix that later," Germany stated, bowing humbly.

The man sighed. "Don't vorry about it." He turned to the group. "I am Dr. Fritz. Sorry it took me so long, I'm ze only person here right now und I was on another floor. Vat can I do for you gentlemen?"

Germany held up his busted right hand, Russia his left, and Turkey tried squirming out of Russia's grip to talk to the man face to face, but yeah, that didn't happen. Even so, the doctor could see all their injuries plainly. He walked over to the reception desk and started scribbling words onto a paper.

"Vat are your name's?"

Germany looked to the others with worry, the others returning the look of unease. He cleared his throat, and after a moment he had an answer. "My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"I'm Feliciano Vargas."

"Francis Bonnefoy."

Things got awkward when it came to the nation who lived nowhere near Switzerland's place.

"Kiku Honda-desu."

"Ivan Braginski."

"Matthew Williams." But no one really heard Canada.

Turkey tried turning around again, and when he failed, he just fell limp over Russia's shoulder in defeat. Taking off his mask, he said, "Sadik Adnan..."

After writing their names down, Dr. Fritz looked at them skeptically. Shaking his head, he walked to a hallway and lead them upstairs to an examination room. He asked the three injured nations to take a seat. Russia dropped Turkey onto one of the seats heavily.

"_Pislik!_"

"Quit whining." Turkey did as he was told, not wanting to push the already upset nation.

The uninjured nations stood the doorway and watched as the doctor checked the rate of bleeding from the others' wounds. Finding Russia and Germany's injuries not quite as severe, and started to clean the deep gashes in Turkey's leg. Turkey grimaced each time the alcohol-drenched cloth barely even touched the surface of his wounds. Soon the gashes were clean and Dr. Fritz began stitching them up. About halfway through this process, Italy had fainted and collapsed, and was now laying in France's lap.

After Fritz finished wrapping gauze around Turkey's leg, he moved onto Russia's hand, cleaning, stitching, then wrapping it as well. When he moved to Germany, he motioned the nation to stand up.

"I'm going to have to take you to get an x-ray. Please follow me, Herr Beilschmidt." Russia followed as they went to another room. The x-ray process took a little while, but when the results were in, they showed that nearly every bone in Germany's hand had been broken.

Germany was reminded of a time back during World War II when he was trying to get a grenade out of Italy's mouth. He had managed to do so, but didn't have any time to throw it, and it exploded in his hand. Within minutes it had begun healing. Judging by the x-rays, this certainly wasn't going to happen.

The three of them walked back to the room where the others were waiting. Fritz took Germany into the room next door, asking the others if they didn't mind them talking alone. Having been granted permission, Fritz closed the door and Germany sat on a stool. Fritz sat in front him in a swivel chair. First, Fritz began aligning Germany's bones where they were meant to be in his hand, and when he started to bandage the fingers, he spoke.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, little Luddy? I guess you go by Germany now, zough, don't you? Und you're definitely not 'little' anymore."

Germany sat, dumbfounded. Who was this man? He tried searching back into his memories, but turned up nothing.

"Of course you don't remember. You vere just a child ven ve met. I can't believe its been almost three centuries since zen." Fritz stopped his work and looked up into Germany's bewildered eyes. "I miss being your brother's boss." Finishing the bandages and splints, he continued. "Ah, those were the days. Trying to conquer nations, succeeding sometimes, then failing others. Still got Silesia out of it, though."

And that's when it clicked.

"Fritz? Old man Fritz?! You're alive!? _HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?"_Germany was standing now, looking down at the older man who was had a melancholic smile on his face. "Does Big Brother know?" Fritz chose to ignore the question, motioning for Germany to sit again so he could finish the bandaging.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Later that evening, the group and Fritz sat quietly around a table in a dining room near the main reception area of the small hospital, eating dinner. Fritz had offered for them to stay with them for a while until they healed, which the group gladly accepted. The mindfuck dealt to Germany earlier had his brain in a tizzy and he couldn't think straight enough to form a plan on finding and dealing with Switzerland. Even now, he sat at the table, staring at his food, holding his fork in his good hand, but not moving whatsoever.

Italy, saddened by the lack of pasta, chose to go to bed early. Turkey sat next to his new crutches, digging into his food as if it was his last meal. France sat across from him, trying not laugh as he watched the other nation scarf down his food. Russia hadn't ate and didn't have a plate in front of him; he had turned down the offer of food as he didn't feel hungry. Instead, Russia sat staring at the table. Japan and Fritz sat, eating their food in silence, watching the others.

Soon, a knock came on the door in the next room, then a crashing sound as the door fell to the ground. Fritz jumped up and ran into the other room. Germany stood and watched through the doorway, just in case it was Korea.

"What the hell happened to your door, Fritz?" It was the other man Korea had been speaking to. Germany's eyes widened in shock when the man took off his helmet, revealing short, messy, silver hair.

"Some unruly customer came in earlier und couldn't vait for me to answer ze door. He's gone now, don't vorry about it, Prussia."

Germany fell back against the wall, slowly sitting on the ground, both of his hands covering his mouth. '_Why? Why is he here? Is he working with Switzerland? How come I didn't know about this?' _The others were watching him questioningly, and France stood up, acting as if he was going to see what was going on. Germany raised his hand, gesturing for the other to halt. He turned his head to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"I told you not to call me that in public. It's just Gilbert."

"Zere's not a soul around, _Prussia. _Vat does it matter?"

Prussia chuckled. "You're right, Fritz. Sorry. Anyways, have you seen these guys?" Germany could only imagine that his brother was showing the older man pictures of the group.

"I'm afraid I haven't, vat is zis about?"

"Oh, they're just trespassers and the boss wants us to round 'em up. It _has _been a few hours, maybe they left the town already and Vash just didn't notice."

"Does zat mean your leaving town to go find zem?"

The nation sighed. "Afraid so. I can't believe it, you're alive again and I have to spend the time I want to be having with you chasing around a bunch of intruders." When Germany heard his brother's voice break, he peeked around the doorway to see his brother and Fritz hugging. "When I take care of these, guys, I'm making this my permanent residence, Fritz. I can't stand being away from the awesomest boss ever." He broke away. "I have to go now. See ya later."

Prussia put his helmet back on and as he left, he put the door back up.

Germany stood as Fritz entered the room.

"Who was that?" France asked. Fritz ignored another question and went back to his seat.

Tears in eyes, Germany answered, "It was Big Brother, he's *hic* working with Switzerland, *hic* like Britain." He was crying now, just not being able to comprehend any of what he just saw or said. France ran over to comfort the nation, who had fallen down to his knees.

"I'm sorry Germany. I couldn't tell you earlier. I couldn't have you all getting caught yet. You need to stop Svitzerland." The group looked to the elderly man who sat staring down at the table. "I don't know ze full extent of his plans, but I just know something bad is going to happen."

Russia stood up, knocking his chair over as he did. "You still haven't explained how your alive." His purple eyes glowed with anger towards the other.

Fritz stood as well, backing away from the large threatening figure out of fear. "I vas hardly told anyzing! Ven I voke up, I remember Prussia hugging me, happy zat I vas alive. I vas told zat ve vere living inside of a mountain, zat I would be trained as a doctor, und zat vas it! I vasn't told how I vas brought back, I vasn't told vy. Venever I try to bring it up vis Prussia, he avoids ze question completely!"

Japan and Turkey sat, watching the dispute quietly, wishing they could've contributed. Japan felt empathy for Fritz, since he, too, had some dirt against him, even though he didn't understand the situation as a whole. Turkey was still trying to wrap his head around his best friend working for that psycho, Switzerland.

Finally, with a distraught sigh, Turkey spoke. "Guys. I think we can all agree that it's been a long day. There's no need to start biting each others' heads off over things we have no power over right now anyways. Let's just get some rest and take care of things tomorrow when are minds are clearer."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Soon Russia's hand was healed; Germany's was almost fully functional; and Turkey could finally walk without his crutches. During the past few weeks, they hadn't seen Korea or Prussia, nor did they see many of the town's people as Fritz was too nervous about letting them leave the apartment, however, it was finally time for them to continue their search for Switzerland. Fritz had been kind enough to lead them as far as the next town and gather any supplies they would need.

One thing that each of them had to do before their search, though, was change their identities. Germany had dyed his hair black and wore it down; Italy wore his hair back and dyed it darker brown, like Big Brother Romano's; Russia also dyed his hair dark and cut it shorter; Turkey dyed his hair bright bleach blond and looked like one of those tan surfer dudes; Canada and France straightened their hair and France almost looked like Poland; Japan surprisingly didn't change his look at all.

When it was time to leave, Fritz had some supplies with him in a backpack, such as some bread and water. He also brought a first aid kit. People gave the eight weird looks as they walked through the town towards the one tunnel leading deeper into the mountain. Today, the holograms gave the cavern a downcast look, signaling 'bad weather.'

It had actually taken an hour for them to reach the other end of the city and when they did, Germany looked back, finding that Turkey was behind. "You alright?"

Turkey waited until he was closer to reply, and he did so panting. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just haven't walked like this in a month, that's all." Part of the reason was that he still had a limp, and an hour of walking still took a lot out of him.

"Well, we'll still try to slow the pace."

"Hey guys, isn't that Liechtenstein?" They to see France walking towards the child out in the open. She was facing away from the group and the rest of them could sense something foreboding about her. Fritz started calling to him warning him to stop, but France wasn't listening. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know what your brother is doing, would you?" France tried his best to sound sweet, but fear laced his voice.

The figure flickered, then its head turned 180 degrees to face him. Then it clicked in France's mind that this _definitely _wasn't Liechtenstein. A wailing sound came from the hologram, "_INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" _then there was a deafening screech that had France falling backwards, trying to scamper back to the rest of the group. Horse hooves thundered behind them and when they looked, Korea was hurdling towards them.

"_Scheiße! _Everybody run!" As the rest of the rest of the group complied, Russia grabbed Turkey and slung him over his shoulder and followed the others. Turkey watched as Korea slowly gained on them, and when they made turns, it seemed that with each corner, he grew closer and closer. They came to a fork and chose one of the three routes quickly before Korea rounded that last turn. After going around a few more turns and forks, the group finally stopped, taking much needed breaths.

France's chest hurt, that demonic hologram of Liechtenstein being to blame. "How did it recognize us?!" France exclaimed. "We had disguises and everything!"

"I'm sure Switzerland had the system familiarized with each citizen, so it would be understandable that it would notice the ones it's never seen before." Germany sat against a wall, panting. "Next time, just listen to us when we tell you to stop!"

Turkey continued watching for Korea, even after he was put back down on the ground. He ignored the others as they debated how Korea knew about them. Something other than the arguing penetrated his eardrums: the distant clicking of horse hooves.

He raised a hand to everyone and hissed, "Hush for a moment!"

The clicking slowly grew louder and louder and echoed through the tunnel. Soon the horse came into view around a corner, but its rider had disappeared. Turkey tilted his head in confusion, cautiously walking up the large creature. It's saddle was definitely empty, '_then where did Korea go...?'_ Turkey puzzled. He soon found out.

Someone grabbed at Japan's chest from behind, and just as fast as it had happened, the hands disappeared and the group heard the cackling of the other Asian nation.

"_JAPAN! ON YOUR CHEST!" _Japan looked down just in time to see a small red blinked device attached to his chest before it exploded, sending him flying backwards. His ears rang, and when he opened his eyes, Germany was shouting above him, probably telling him to 'hang in there' or 'don't die.' Something felt different in Japan. Not pain, not fear, just darkness. Then memories flooded into his mind. His face became void of all expressions and he sat up robotically. He assured Germany that he was fine as soon as his hearing came back.

Above them in the darkness of the high ceilings, Korea was jumping around, staying out of sight, his eerie laugh echoing through the corridor. Needles cut through the air, moving so fast that the group barely had any time to dodge them.

"You don't want these babies to get you! They're each laced with poison that'll kill you within minutes! I love these things, they're so awesome and badass! HEY JAPAN! I'M A BETTER NINJA THAN YOU!" Japan shook his head at the annoying nation as he dodged the needles.

At one point, Russia drew his scarf off and whipped it in front of a barrage of needles, catching each one, then he sent them flying back into the darkness all in one swift motion. A squeal of pain resonated in the air above them, and Korea fell down from his perch into the center of the group. Korea glanced around at everyone, but a made a mad dash between the large gap between Italy and Japan.

Russia went in fast pursuit, the others choosing to stay behind; they each knew that Russia was still in a foul mood over the loss of his sisters and had no intention of getting in his way. They also knew that he could take care of himself.

During the chase, Korea ripped the needles logged in his shoulder out and discarded them on the ground. He also discarded grenades. Russia dodged each one, and one time, he shouted, "THAT WAS MY SISTER'S SCARF AND YOU RUINED IT!"

"WELL, IF YOU HAD JUST TAKEN THE NEEDLES AND DIED, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT NOW, WOULD YOU?!" Korea was slowing down, the effects of the poison taking hold and his vision starting to cloud. He saw a pipe above him and he leapt for it. His hand was inches away when Russia grabbed his long white cloak, yanking him down.

Russia threw Korea face down and sat on top of him, pulling the smaller nation's head up, threatening to break his neck. The group soon caught up with the two of them and Germany quickly started the interrogation.

"Tell us what Switzerland is planning! _NOW!_"

Korea scoffed. "I guess I could, I mean, I'm going to die soon anyways, damn Commie." Russia slammed his head to the ground then brought it back up. "THE HELL, MAN? I was just kidding!" After a sigh and trying to fight the poison, he opened his mouth to tell them, but when he looked back at Japan, he closed his mouth swiftly. Japan's dark, soulless eyes foretold agonizing torture if Korea ever told. So he sighed again. "You know what? Fuck you guys. It's too late anyways," and those were his last words before the poison finally claimed him.

Germany sighed and looked back to the group. "Hey, um, where'd Japan go?"

**How'd you like all those mindfucks? They get crazier later on ;D As for Prussia... I was originally going to have him show up WAY later in the story, but as I was trying to name the doctor, one of my friends threw out the name 'Fritz' and I got the awesome idea of "OH MY GOD WHAT IF I PUT OLD MAN FRITZ IN HERE!" then I threw in Prussia cuz you can't have Old Man Fritz without Prussia. Please don't kill me over Fritz' horrendous accent, but he's the only who's getting one, besides... oh wait I can't say this one :D And I'm not going to explain the whole thing with Fritz talking about child Ludwig cuz I'd piss off all the weeaboos. Also, the thing with Turkey thinking about how his 'best friend' is working for Switzerland, I ship TurkeyxPrussia. **

**And the hallway with Korea and stuff, there are lights on the walls located just above their heads, then the ceiling goes on forever, and there are beams not visible to those below, so that's how Korea's getting around above them. And the hospital Fritz works at doubles as an apartment.**

**Alrighty, here translations:**

**Turkish: _Pislik _= _Asshole_**


End file.
